carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hearing Part I (1983)
Plot Overview Blake really is going to tear his family apart on his crusade to take Danny from Steven. No one is testifying on Blake's behalf, not even Krystle. Krystle is going to testify on behalf of Steven despite Andrew Laird's warning that he is going to vigorously cross examine her. Of course, Blake would not allow Andrew to cross examine Krystle. Claudia has been hired by Fallon to work at La Mirage. Fallon is getting no where on finding out about the miracles of mercuric oxide. Unfortunately, the foreman at the plant in Billings no longer works there so she cannot determine whether Adam was the attorney on the case. Besides, Jeff thinks that Adam would not go so far as to poison him. Adam continues to be sympathetic, though. He visits Blake at Denver Carrington to say goodbye. Blake wishes he would stay since they are both pretty much isolated from the rest of the family. Adam actually agrees. Not only will Adam work at Denver Carrington but he moves into the mansion. Alexis goes to visit L.B. as Kirby happens to be in the nursery with the child. Kirby gets into it with Alexis and she ends up choking her. Blake and Jeannette stop this madness. Privately, Blake tells Alexis that she is no longer welcome at the mansion to see L.B. and that she needs to make arrangements with Fallon. Blake has some social worker testifying for him. After Steven catches her during a surprise visit, he leaves a bad impression with Mrs. Pomeroy, not that he would have any success with her because she believes that a child that is raised in a home with two homosexual will end up being gay. At the hearing, Blake goes on some high moral ground about wanting what is best for the child, and the unnatural environment that Steven would provide is not the best for Danny. Alexis does not think Chris Deegan was harsh enough with Blake so she will provoke him when she testifies. Chris wants to focus on the fitness of Steven as a parent, but Alexis wants to discuss Blake's fitness. This sets off Blake who screams that Alexis made Steven a gay and that he had spent his life trying to correct that and make it a man. The judge had enough of this nonsense and calls a recess for the day. Blake tries to explain himself to Steven but Steven retorts that Blake hates him and always has. But Blake may have a trick up his sleeve. Sammy Jo, who feels Steven broke some bargain, is more than willing to come to Denver to testify at the hearing. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Milton Selzer ... Mr. Melman * John Randolph ... Judge Henry Kendall * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Neva Patterson ... Ms. Pomeroy * Ben Marino ... Bailiff * Terrence Wright ... Reporter #1 * Kay Dennis ... Reporter #2 * Pat Dixon ... Reporter #3 * Patrick Stack ... Reporter #4 * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 16-Aug-1983 to 25-Aug-1983 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); California Institute of Technology (Pasadena).